


Lovers

by Happylittleaddict



Series: Bloodborne RvB AU [5]
Category: Bloodborne, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ai is my friends OC Agent Alaska, Angst, Beasthood, Blood, Mentions of Death, Multi, Shirley is my OC Agent Missouri, Violence, felix and Locus are lurking, posessiveness, this is an OC heavy chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: A Hunter once loved a church member, years later they reunite, but things have changed for both of them.





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something me and my friend wrote up together, it is OC centered but I just love these two so much I wanted to share them with y’all

The creatures always made her feel better. They whispered sweet words to her, leading her around the darkened streets, having her avoid the dangers of hunters and other beasts. This was no different. The white form walked through the streets, following behind, through her eyes, the small children. Her bandaged hands folded in front of her, the tattered white gown dragging behind her as she walked carefully. She smiled gently behind the veil, listening to the sweet little whispers. How beautiful she was, how gentle she is. The words that made her ache less. Made the madness quiet. 

But the peacefulness didn't last before the small creatures began hissing. Danger. Something was near that they did not want around their treasure. The glowing blue eyes looked around, her long hair swaying along with the movements to her head. Her bandaged arms wrapped around herself, tears welling up in her eyes. What was scaring her precious creatures?

A blood drenched hunter came out from a nearby alleyway, light reflected off her sunglasses as she stood there watching, keeping her distance. “I ain't gonna harm her ya wee beasties. I haven’t yet have I?” She said to the hissing creatures, she still kept her distance, she was mostly just checking in on the woman, making sure she was still ok. Things had been getting quite a bit more hectic as of late as the scourge continued to spread at an alarming rate.

The creatures continued to snarl as they huddled around the woman in white, as if protecting her.

The woman looked at the hunter, her eyes widening. Yes, she knew what they were. People who killed. She stepped back as she shivered, the tears rolling down her face

The hunter held her hands out to her sides palms facing forward to show she had no weapons in hand “sorry t’ scare ya lass.... I know it’s been awhile since i was able t’ come an’ see ya. Has it been sa long you’ve forgotten me though?” She asked the woman, she did not move from her spot, she did not want to possibly fight here. She slowly reached up to her head and removed her hat and glasses revealing bright orange hair and deep green eyes. It was quite possible that she had forgotten. The beastly nature did not discriminate on who it affected. No one it seemed was safe.

The girl looked as her, softly tilting her head. Those eyes were familiar and she remembered laughter. Happiness. Sunny days. Before the church took her. Before the blood was forced to her. She carefully moved closer to the woman, bandaged hand reaching out slowly

She smiled faintly at her “ah so ya do recognize me. Thats nice t’ see.” She said to her and held a hand out in front of her. She had so missed her, but seeing her initial reaction to her presence she knew what was happening already. Perhaps she could think of someplace safe to hide her away though. She had never meant anyone harm, she had only ever wanted to help them. This fate was cruel and unjust and she did not deserve to be killed because of it. Though it would likely be more a mercy at this point. She herself would never be able to do it though. It would have to be someone else.

She teared up more, her lips parted under the veil before holding onto the bloody woman, trembling heavily. She remembered. She remembered helping. She was a doctor. And the woman loved her at one point. They were happy. She hid her face into her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. The beast side of her brain wanted to rip the woman apart. Destroy. Eat. But the side of her brain that was still her, that held the beast at bay.

She wrapped her arms around her fighting down the emotions welling up inside her “aye lass i’m here, don't hafta worry. I won’t harm ya.... i could never do that.” She spoke softly as she held onto her. She knew she was stupid for doing so, she knew it was dangerous, that at any moment she could lose the battle in her mind and she would be torn to shreds. She did not much care, if thats how she went, so be it, at least she’d’ve been able to hold someone she loved one last time. It had been along time since she had been close to anyone.

The girl trembled holding onto her tightly before finally opening her mouth "Shirley..." she whispered, her voice small and raw with fear. It had been so long since she said that name.

“Thats right Ai.” She said to her smiling a bit sadly. Ai sounded so terrified and she knew she was likely unable to help her. It was hard to see her like this and know there was little she could do to help her.

Ai held onto her tightly "I wanna go home Shirley..." She whispered tiredly, her body shaking. She was so tired. The constant moving, the fighting, the control. It made her so tired. But she was safe now. Right?

“I don’t think it exists anymore... but i can find ya somewhere safe if ya would like.” She said softly and rubbed her back lightly “somewhere ya won’t be bothered or harmed.” That was all she wanted, she just wanted Ai to be safe, at any cost.

She looked up to her, eyes glossy with tears "Will you be with me?" She asked weakly, holding onto her arms. She knew their home was lost when the sickness came. But she didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted her.

Shirley shifted a little and wiped Ai’s face “aye I will stay with ya. Can’t have ya left with little protection.” She said to her and kissed her forehead. She would find them someplace safe, she would make sure no one bothered them. Ai never deserved any of this.

Ai pressed her cheek into the others palm, closing her eyes as her forehead was kissed. It was so warm. So comforting. Like the little whispers. She smiled lightly before looking up to her.

She looked sickly compared to her once healthy self. Her skin was more of a slight tinge of gray, long white hair messy and hanging limply. The only thing vivid was her eyes, glowing blue and her pupils small dark slits. Her ears were more pointed and her teeth a bit sharper. It was easy to see how she was infected. There was no way to hide it

Shirley looked down at her, she wanted to cry seeing Ai in this state, but tears wouldn’t fix anything so she smiled at her warmly and squeezed her shoulder lightly “I think I know a place we can go.” She said to her softly. She remembered she had found the place weeks ago, it was out of the way and secluded, away from the hunters and most of the beasts, they occasionally wandered through but that was why she was going to stay there, to ensure Ai was safe and to also ensure Ai did not accidentally harm others.

Ai looked up to her with a small smile "Safe?" She whispered lightly, her cheek smooshed into the bloody palm. In her warped mind, she was fine. She was normal. She wasn't a monster

“I wouldn’t be takin ya if it wasn’t.” She assured her with a nod. “We should get going though, so that that does not change. Think ya can manage that lass?” She asked tilting her head a little bit. She hoped it was not too late, and she hoped the answer was yes. She hoped her presence would help her, and maybe stave off the beasthood for quite some time. She wanted a little more time, a little more time to maybe be happy and maybe even make Ai happy for awhile.

Ai nodded lightly. She was used to walking a lot. She wouldn't mind walking more. She got to be with Shirley. She held onto her hand tightly. The bandages ran up her arms and around her neck, most likely hiding marking from the experiments

Shirley nodded and squeezed her hand as she lead her through the alley she had come from. She knew nothing was normal anymore, but for the moment she was choosing to pretend things were fine. That nothing was wrong with Ai, that their world hadn’t fallen apart, she could do that, at least for a little while, right?

Ai held onto the hand, smiling faintly. It felt warm and familiar. Peaceful. The little creatures followed behind her, whispering their sweet words but they didn't seem as sweet anymore. Shirley was here. All she really wanted was her to be here

They ran into little trouble on the way out of the city, when they did Shirley would have Ai stay put with the promise she would be back as she took care of those that would cause harm to either one of them. She did not discriminate between hunter or beast. She would not let them separate her and Ai again. Hopefully the rest of their adventure was just as uneventful.

She waited when told, though she did get teary when left alone. But as soon as the hunter returned, she was fine again.

“We are past the worst of it lass. Dont worry yer self.” She said to her softly as they finally got out of the city. Hopefully that was true, things were unpredictable nowadays. There was no way to know what would happen, not even those with high insight truly knew what would happen. Most of them were driven mad by now by that anyways. Even she had felt the effects of it on occasions.

Ai followed as she followed beside her, stepping over the bodies and decay. But her eyes remained up to Shirley or at the sky. The creatures didnt seem alerted by anything yet so the hunters words were true. Her hand held onto the womans, seeming blissful even

“I’m sorry i was gone fer so long...” Shirley said to her as they walked “i wanted to help stop the spread, i wanted to make sure that nothin could harm ya. But i s’pose i failed in that endeavor....” she said her voice trailing off a bit “but i promised i would be back for ya. When i found a safe place... an’ i found one so i came back fer ya. I didn’t think i’d find one after awhile there but i did! Tis very nice place”

Ai looked at her and smiled again, nodding "Its okay Shirley. I'm fine. See?" She tilted her head "The church let me go. The gods listened to my prayers and set me free. Now I can be with you." She said excitedly

“Aye... aye thats true.” She said to her playing along, she was obviously blind to her reality, then again most people who turned were. She would play along though, she would not make anything obvious nor would she treat her any different. She was still Ai, still the woman she loved so dearly “nothin will hurt ya again lass. I promise ya that...” she said to her softly and squeezed her hand.

She held onto the hand tightly, smiling more "Okay. I trust you dear." She pressed her forehead to her shoulder "The gods will protect us. They gave me my freedom. They want us together."

Shirley nodded relaxing a little at the pressure, it was grounding and reassuring. Nothing in this world would make her part from her again and gods help anyone who made that attempt.

Ai perked her head up, looking around a bit "Are we there yet?" She asked quietly, her thumb rubbing against the top of her hand

“Almost lass, shouldn’t be much farther we have t’ go.” She responded as she checked their surroundings again. They had been left alone for most of their trip only the rare beast or hunter passing by. She had kept them hidden however, she didn’t want to attract attention by fighting. Best to leave as little a trail as possible.

She nodded as she walked with her, her head jerking as she heard sounds but only saw other infected or animals. Nothing to be scared of. No, the hunters were staying away and the other beasts as well. Shirley was safe and so was she. Perhaps the gods were indeed listening to her prayers

They arrived in a clearing after a little while longer of walking, it was small but well hidden a worn looking structure sat at the other side. It wasn’t a pretty shelter but it would keep them out of the elements at least and give them a place to sleep.

Ai smiled as she clapped her hands together "Home?" She looked back to her with big eyes. It took quite a bit to displease the beast when it came to the hunter. She hurried ahead, ready to explore her new home

Shirley smiled at her “aye this is our home now.” She said to her as she followed her into the small shack of a building. Some of the panels were damaged and the roof leaked sometimes but it was not bad. There was already a makeshift bed from when she had last been here along with firewood and an area where food could be prepared.

Ai looked around as she carefully moved her veil, smiling to herself. In her shambled mind, the small hut was beautiful. Just like their old home. She smiled back to her excitedly "Home!"

Shirley nodded to her as she took off her coat hanging it on a rusted hook next to the door. She found a bit of cloth with which to scrub her face clean of the blood that still stubbornly clung to her skin. She was still pale and freckled but since last Ai had seen her she had quite a number of scars now littering her skin.

Her bandaged thumb ran over the scars, looking up with sad eyes. She faintly remember how she looked in the past. But she was still beautiful. To Ai, she was no different than the woman she met before the scourge. The one who would sneak onto the church grounds and whisk her off to spend time with her in peace

She shifted a bit and ran a hand along Ai’s cheek “pay those no mind lass.” She said to her before kissing her cheek lightly. Everything was going to be ok now. No one would bother them now. They could live out the rest of their lives together. Nothing could keep them separated now, not the church, not the hunt, likely not even the gods themselves.

She relaxed at the kiss to her cheek, leaning into it. The familiar sensation was nice. Comforting. Familiar. She liked it. She must have liked it before. She smiled up to her before pressing her own soft kiss to her jaw

She smiled at her again and pressed her forehead against Ai’s shoulder wrapping her arms around her “I was so scared I wouldn’t be able t’ find ya again....” she said quietly.

"You always find me." She whispered as she nuzzled her hair lightly, holding her close "No matter where I go."

She closed her eyes nodding “yes .... I would follow you to the ends of the world to find you.” Shirley said to her. She would fight the gods too but she left that out

She nuzzled the side of her head with a small smile, a happy hum leaving her throat like a purr. Her fingers buried into the curls, long nails lightly scratching her scalp

She leaned into her hands a little bit, it felt nice to be touched gently again after all these years “come on let’s sleep for a bit. We have both been up for quite some time.”

Sleep? Ai couldn't remember the last time she had slept. She nodded and turned her back to Shirley, showing the lacing to her dress after moving the mass of hair

Shirley carefully untied the knot and undid the lacing quickly, it had been some time since she had dealt with lacing on much of anything, even her boots had been kept tight with buckles rather than laces.

The gown dropped around her feet, showing the bandages up her legs. But a breath of relief left the beast before she quickly got into the bed, curling up before looking up to her hunter. The bed smelled like Shirley. It was comforting

Shirley started getting undressed setting her pistol down next to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and worked the buckles of her boots loose slipping them off, she removed her pants and laid down next to Ai.

Ai rolled and placed her head on her chest, smiling at the warmth. This was what she needed. She kissed up under her chin with her eyes shut

She smiled wrapping her arms around Ai holding her close. This was nice, the pressure was a comfort as was kiss pressed against her chin. “We are safe now.” She said softly

Ai held onto her with a nod "Safe." She whispered before closing her eyes, her fingers drawing shapes and runes on her skin slowly

Shirley closed her eyes falling asleep for the first time in who knows how long. Her breathing was steady and even her heartbeat strong.

She slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the moon through the window, her cheek smooshed into her chest. She stared blankly before curling up more and falling asleep

As the morning came, Ai slowly opened her eyes. She lifted her head, looking around tiredly before yawning lightly

Shirley stretched and yawned widely. She mumbled incoherently as she sat up and rubbed her face. She looked around to get her bearings and smiled a bit petting Ai’s head.

She smiled as she leaned into the hand happily, kissing her palm lightly

“Did ya sleep well lass?” She asked her as she woke up a little bit more. She had slept quite well for once, she was thankful for that.

She nodded lightly "Yeah I did." She whispered before kissing her quickly, smiling bright "Good morning shirley!"

Shirley smiled and kissed her back “good morning.” She replied and hugged her, she was glad that she hadn’t just dreamed taking Ai from the city. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

Ai purred gently at the touch, nuzzling up under her chin a bit before kissing at her jaw for a moment. She looked up again with bright eyes "I can make breakfast!"

“That would be nice.” Shirley replied smiling at her softly. She had missed her touch quite a lot, it felt nice to be touched gently again. She almost just wanted to stay in bed cuddled up with her.

She nodded and kissed her softly, her hands on her cheeks. After a breath, she pulled back and got up, putting on the hunters shirt before getting some food cooking for them

She smiled softly as she watched her a moment before getting up and pulling her pants on. “I’ll be back in a moment.” She said pulling her jacket on and picking up her pistol so she could go out and relieve herself.

She smiled back to her with a nod "Okay!" She said brightly before going back to cooking. She remembered cooking breakfast or dinner. The times she managed to get away from the church long enough to do so

She left the shack quietly and went a short ways into the woods keeping alert of her surroundings to ensure she didn’t get caught off guard by anything. It didn’t take her long and she was back inside likely before Ai really noticed she had left.

Ai looked up as she plated the food "Here Shirley!" She held it up with a big smile. Her ears perked a bit and she paused, looking around

She furrowed her brow, looking around a bit "Somethings out in the forest."

“I hadn’t seen anything when i was out there.” She furrowed her brow a bit, hopefully whatever it was kept it’s distance. She found a seat and ate the food on the plate, hopefully she could finish her breakfast before she had to kill something today.

She shrugged lightly "Maybe it's only an animal!" She said with a smile, nodding to herself. That was it!

She nodded a bit “you should eat too” she said to Ai before taking another bite of the food.

Ai tilted her head lightly "I wanna make sure you're full." She said sweet. Her hunger was different. It seemed no matter what she ate, she was always hungry.

“I will be, don’t worry about that.” She said softly but did not press the issue at all. She understood why she hesitated. Just another indication that what she was doing was dangerous. Then again hunting had been dangerous and she managed to survive that for a long time. She wasn’t even sure how long she had been hunting at this point.

Ai nodded and quickly ate a plate herself, her face flushed happily. She didnt cook for herself anymore

Shirley smiled a little and finished up her plate of food. Seemed she finally got to eat a meal with no interruptions for once.

She smiled and cleaned up, smiling back to her happily. The food did little but it made her at least feel more human

“Thank you Ai. That was very good” she said to her, it wasn’t exactly a lie. She had stopped really tasting anything a long time ago everything tinged with a taste of iron and in some cases rot. But the food did the job at least so she had no complaints.

Ai smiled brightly, happy to have pleased her hunter. She nodded quickly before kissing her jaw "Im glad!"

Shirley smiled and wrapped her arm around Ai’s waist pressing her head against her. “What would you like to do today?” She asked her softly

She nodded excited and went to get into her dress again

She smiled softly and got dressed.

Ai carefully placed the veil on, looking back with glowing eyes

Shirley was fastening her pistol to her hip, relaxing a bit at the weight before pulling her coat on and picking up her saw cleaver. Never knew what they might run into so she felt better being prepared for anything.

She looked at the weapon before looking up to her. The world wasnt safe outside the four walls. She knew that. But she didnt want it to be that way

“I’ll keep ya safe lass.” She said and smiled at her. She hoped she wouldn’t have to fight, just a peaceful walk. It would be good for them both, but Ai had sensed something nearby so that possibly wouldn’t be the case. Maybe she was right and it was just an animal.

She smiled up to her "I know you will. You always do." She held onto her hand tightly

She squeezed her hand lightly and lead her out of the shack. She looked around the clearing a moment before going to the left to wander today. “Maybe we will find something nice this way.” She said to her softly.

She looked up to her with a nod "I hope so. Maybe some nice food." She smiled lightly and walked beside her

Shirley nodded and smiled at her “or maybe a clean stream.” She said, she really needed to bathe, she would rather not feel like she still has blood clinging to her skin.

She nodded more, rather excited about the idea. A bath would be nice. She hadn't had one since the day of the old blood ceremony

She smiled a bit as they walked keeping her eyes and ears open for any sort of danger. After a short time she started humming.

Ai listened to the humming, smiling up to her. It was a familiar tune. One shes sure shirley had hummed in the past.

Shirley smiled faintly at her and wrapped her arm around her waist. So far it had been quiet, she hadn’t picked up on anything nearby. No immediate dangers it seemed.

AI leaned into her, purring happily before placing a kiss to her cheek 

She made a content sound and kissed her forehead. “You are sweet lass.” She said affectionately. 

She relaxed at the kiss, smiling up to her with flushed cheeks

She smiled down at her squeezing lightly.

Ai leaned into her before gasping lightly as the lake

Shirley tilted her head a bit “hm? Something catch your attention lass?” She asked her.

She pointed at the lake with a big smile

Shirley nodded and smiled a bit “looks t’ be quite clean too.” She said surprised to find actual clean water. It was rare to find now. 

Ai ran to the water, dipping the bandaged fingers in "Cold."

“Aye it’s gonna be cold. But it’s better than nothing.” She said to her.

She looked back with bright eyes "Are we safe?"

“I haven’t heard or seen anything, so I think so.” She replied.

Ai nodded and smiled brightly "You can go first."

“Thank ya.” She said and started to undress. It might be cold water but it wasn’t frozen, it would probably feel nice.

She sat at the edge, humming softly 

She walked into the water picking up a rough stone to scrub herself with.

Ai played with a bug, smiling happily at the peace

“That feels nice Ai.” She said softly to her.

Shirley smiled softly feeling content and calm for the first time in awhile.

She ran her fingers through the wet curls

Shirley smiled at her and closed her eyes.

Ai smiled down to her, continuing to play with her hair.

She giggled lightly "I remember you liking this."

“Aye Ido.” She said smiling up to her.

Ai smiled down to her happily "I like those memories."

“So do I, they are nice.” She said and reached a hand up brushing her fingers along her cheek.

She leaned into the hand, smiling lightly as it took a bit of the dust from her skin

Ai flushed at the sight, peeking away

Shirley giggled a bit as she wiped off some of the water from her skin.

Ai held out the clothing for her

Shirley took them and got dressed

Ai smiled as she watched the water, her ears perked up slightly

Shirley watched her a moment quietly, just observing, oh how she had missed the lass and was glad to have her for at least a little more time. “Hear somethin lass?” She asked her after a few moments and looked around.

She shook her head after a moment "Just wildlife I think. I'm surprised there is still animals."

She nodded a little “yes that surprised me too.” She said and rest her hand on Ai’s shoulder squeezing gently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

AI watched her with a small smile before looking at her reflection in the water. She brought her hand up, touching under her eye before brushing her ear

Shirley shifted a bit opening her eyes again and tilting her head a little bit.

"Is this what I look like?" She asked quietly

“Hm? What do ya mean lass?” She asked her, Ai had possibly noticed just how tired and haggard sh appeared, Shirley didn’t care much about that, while it made her sad she was still Ai, she was still the woman she loved and would protect.

"....Am I sick?" She asked as she looked at her with a confused look

“Not exactly. But that isn't an incorrect description either.” Shirley said and rubbed her back.

She leaned into her more, nuzzling a bit "Will I turn into one of those monsters?"

“I don’t think so lass.” She replied and kissed her cheek.

She nodded as she leaned into the kiss

Shirley smiled and pet her hair “come on lass yer forgettin why we are here, it’s yer turn t’ bathe now.” She said to her.

She nodded and got out of her gown, unwrapping the bandages slowly to show the runes and scars across her skin before she dipped herself into the water, a soft squeak leaving her

Ai sank about nose deep, her eyes shut as she relaxed in the water

Shirley smiled faintly and looked around the clearing again making sure it was still clear. Thankfully it was.

Ai scrubbed the dirt and old blood from her body and hair, leaning back against the shore

Shirley knelt down next to her and started gently working on detangling her hair.

Ai purred at the fingers in her hair, leaning back into her

Shirley smiled faintly as she worked rinsing her hair to get whatever leftover blood or dirt was present.

Ai closed her eyes, letting her hair go from a limb grey to its soft white

She hummed a little “feel a bit better lass?” She asked her softly.

She gave her a sharp toothed smile "Much!" She said before washing her face

Shirley smiled at her brightly “good, i’m glad, bathing always helps one feel more themselves i have found.” She hummed and stood up stretching looking around again, just in case, though nothing had come to bother them.

Ai rubbed her skin in the water before relaxing again, staring up at the sky for a moment

The sky hadn’t changed much, only slightly lighter than it had been before. It never changed much anymore, nights were long and daybreak only lasted a short time if it came at all. It was their unfortunate reality now and one they would have to live with until whatever awful thing was happening was brought to an end. How ever that would be done, no one was sure.

The beast only hummed before looking back to Shirley, bright blue eyes almost glowing, pupils in slits. Even with her blood tainted, they still help with gentle innocence she carried back when she wasnt infected. Back when she was just a simple doctor. She beamed again before brushing her hair over her shoulder, working the tangles from it

Shirley was pacing along the shore slowly as she kept a look out, her gut told her they were being watched, but there was nothing out here to be doing so as far as she could tell. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Ai knew they were being watched. For all she cared, they could watch. The moment they tried anything with her hunter, they were going to regret it. She shook that thought from her head before looking at Shirley as she pulled herself out of the pool of water, her skin no longer dirty. It showed the runes burned into her flesh, the scars from the ritual and her transformation but still very pale.

She looked at Ai, she didn’t show much reaction to the scars, it wasn’t like she wasn’t covered in scars as well. Visible and invisible. So much had happened to the two of them since they were separated.

—  
In the distance, another hunter watched from a branch, smirking under his mask "Well shit...isnt that a fucking sight..."

Another hunter stood next to him and tilted his head curiously “what is it you have spotted?” He asked him

"A hunter who just cant let go of the past." He hopped down "The church beast is with her. I think we should see if she kills the hunter."

“That is the most likely outcome of this situation. If it is allowed to continue that is.” He said watching the other and sighed. It was always a shame to see good hunters go to waste. If she had survived all of this for so long she would have had to have been one of the skilled ones.

Felix leaned against the tree "Or we could just kill the beast."

Locus nodded a bit “that would be the best course of action, though that hunter will likely react unpredictably.” He said to him and sighed

Felix arched a brow at him "Like attack us?"

Locus nodded a bit “yes mainly that possibility, but depending on how far gone she is herself, well you know what that can lead to well enough.” He said to him and crossed his arms as he contemplated the risks of engaging these two.

Felix smirked a bit "A challenge."

Locus shifted a bit and sighed “i suppose so.”

Felix looked at him "Would you? If that thing killed me?"

“Would I what?” He asked cocking his head at him

"Go off the handles." He shrugged a bit

“I don’t know. Would you if it was me?” He asked him

Felix paused before looking away "I mean, duh. You're my partner. I wouldn't want anything to happen anyways."

“I don’t think i would handle it all that well either.” He said quietly

Felix looked back to him, a bit surprised

Locus was looking away from him adjusting his ponytail.

Felix watched him before snorting a bit with a smirk

“Whats so funny?” Locus asked him raising his brows.

"Nothing big guy. Nothing."

Locus just shrugged “so. What are you going to do about those two?” He asked changing the subject

Felix watched before huffing "Not here. Wait until it's back in the city. Beasts don't like being far from their home."

Locus nodded a bit “alright.”

"Either she needs to realize that thing isn't her or it'll make her realize." He turned and walked back to the town

Locus nodded again and followed him “at least they are out of the way.”

Felix nodded "Less assholes to worry about."  
—

Ai wrung out her hair carefully, letting herself dry off slowly.

Shirley went over to her and rested her head against her shoulder sighing softly. “We should head back soon, it’ll be gettin dark again anytime now.”

She smiled back to her "Okay Shirley." She nosed at her lightly before getting back into her dress

She smiled at her and helped her get the dress back on, re-lacing it quickly, a bit surprised about that considering she hadn’t dealt with laces in quite a long time.

Ai nuzzled her again before taking her hand "I'll have to take our clothes down here to wash them someday."

She squeezed her hand affectionately and smiled at her “aye that’d be nice”

She smiled brightly and pressed her cheek to the hunters arm, enjoying the peace


End file.
